Proposition
by armybratt28
Summary: After the events of 4x22, Bonnie is dead, but will a proposition from the ancestral witches be able to reclaim her life? Following events of 4x23 with my own twists. Please R&R. Now Complete.
1. Trial

I'll never forget the look on Gram's face when she told me I wasn't strong enough. Glancing down at my own body is an unreal feeling. So many emotions swirled within me. Anger, sadness, but prominently is fear. Now that I'm dead how am I going to avoid the other side? Those witches all of whom were killed by Caroline, but they just wanted to help me. The spirits finally able to condemn me for the wrongs I've done. More than anything I fear them. How many times have I gone against the balance of nature? Bringing Jeremy back, stopping Jeremy's heart, reanimating his heart, desiccating Klaus, putting Klaus into Tyler's body, using expression, allowing expression to rule me, and worst of all believing in Silas. Being dead really brings things into perspective.

I let myself down so many times. No matter how much I wanted to get out of the whole Elena craziness with the Salvatores' I just kept getting roped back in. I love Elena, and I always will but how many people have to get hurt before she gets a clue. Already the answer is too many, but I'm projecting. Trying to place my anger in someone else onto my best friend. Even if my best friend did try to kill me over a crown. Not the point! Sighing focus myself and can feel my…presence starting to get drawn somewhere else. The other side it has to be. It feels like I'm swirling into something. Closing my eyes I just flow with the motion. Letting myself become like a single wave in the tide.

Opening my eyes I find myself in a sort of black chamber. There's an individual spotlight glaring down on me, and I put my hand on my face to block it out. Even though I cannot see them I can sense the other beings in the chamber with me. It must be the spirits, my ancestral witches, sinking down to one knee I figure being respectful can't harm me any.

"Bonnie Bennet!" A gravelly voice rich with power speaks. "You have shamed your heritage, and disrupted nature on multiple occasions. How do you plead?"

Inwardly I smirk, I hadn't figured this to be an actual trial. Rising slowly I square my shoulders, set my jaw, and speak as clearly as I can. "I plead guilty, but everything I did was for a reason. I was trying to help my friends, and I admit that I got lost along the way. However I regret nothing."

"As a Bennet witch, you should understand how precarious the balance of nature is. You befriend vampires, help hybrids, brought a hunter back from the dead, and you helped Silas. The pinnacle of all unnatural forces!" The voice reprimands me. The disappoint clear, painfully clear.

Swallowing I nod my head. Hearing my wrongdoings is harder than admitting them. "I look past species when seeking friendship. I show love and steadfast loyalty for my dear ones. I brought back one of your own creations. I lowered the veil to try to stop the world's most horrid abomination. I did everything with pure heart, mind, and soul!"

"You allowed your fickle earthy bonds to waver you from your destined path!" Another voice snaps with just as much power, but way more contempt.

Gritting my teeth I refuse to show them weakness. "I allowed love, loyalty, and friendship to weave my own destiny. I accept my consequences, but I will not renounce the actions that forced them upon me."

"Very well Bonnie Bennet. We have a proposition for you. Should you succeed you may return to your earthy form, and live out a full life. To be tried again upon a later death." The first voice commands.

With a clap of power I'm all alone in the chamber except for a lone figure striding towards me. Relief fills me as my held tears escape, Grams!


	2. Graduation

"Child, only a true Bennet witch could talk to the spirits like that." Grams says enfolding me in for a hug.

Sinking into her embrace I sigh wiping my tears on my arm. "You've brought the proposition haven't you Grams?"

"Yes, Child I have." With a wave of her hand we're in her house sitting down on the sofa. Everything feels as it was before our deaths. "The spirits have three tasks for you. One lower the veil before midnight when it'll be open forever. Two say your goodbyes and make amends leaving no unfinished business. Three make Silas's opposite aware, and give it the strength to fight back."

Shaking my head I'm full of confusion. "Grams, I don't even know what Silas looks like. He got into my head, I believed what I wanted to believe."

"No Child, the spirits gave you sight. If you see Silas again you'll know him. You'll also know the one thing that can stop him besides your magic." She responds. "That's later first you have a graduation to attend."

Grams gives another flourish of hand, and I'm in my red cap and gown. Tears spring to my eyes and I notice them reflected in hers as well. Both of us gave up on ever seeing this sight. Smiling again we hug before she shoos me out of the door. Sliding into my car I'm grateful that the veil is lowered. I doubt I would've been able to drive otherwise. Practically speeding to school I see my friends gathered up together. Caroline beaming she's finally reached the day we've dreaming about our whole lives. Elena still looking slightly guilty but smiling nonetheless. Stefan slightly closer to Caroline taking support from her optimism. Matt smiling almost as big as Caroline. I'm the last to arrive sad considering I'll be the first to go. They're all vampires, except Matt, and would have left me behind eventually anyways. Putting on the best smile I can I dash over to them.

Caroline seeming me awws her smile looking like it makes her cheeks hurt. "We're all together.! We're graduating, and then we'll be going to college!"

"Uh about that. I kind of missed the deadline being a bitch and all." Elena mutters smiling guilty.

Raising my hand I admit it too. "I'm sort of in the same boat. Being under Silas's spell and all."

"I didn't want to." Stefan comments laughing at the death glare Caroline sends him.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at us. "Doesn't matter. We're three vampires, a human, and a witch. We could get into Yale! Group hug!"

"I don't hug," Stefan mutters trying to edge away from us.

We all end up laughing as Caroline forces him into the middle of it. I never thought I could be so happy, yet tormented at the same time. How am I going to say goodbye to all of them? If I can do it though. It'll only be temporary. Maybe I can say goodbye and gain closure without telling them I'm dead. That would just ruin the whole day, and none of us need that right now. I clasp on to everyone tighter not wanting to let go. After our mush moment, as Stefan calls it, we all head over to the seats to get ourselves ready for graduation. I'm the first up to get my diploma and with my dad reading it he makes it more personal than the others.

Walking up to him I hug him forgetting all propriety. "Thank you for everything dad. I love so much okay."

He looks like he wants to say more to me. Clearly understanding that this is a goodbye. Wiping the tears from my eyes I give him a shaky smile and hurry down the steps back to my seat. The rest of my friends get their diplomas and I cheer loudly along with the rest of my classmates. So many of us without any family here. Matt has no one, Caroline just her mom, Elena Jeremy, and Stefan the rest of us. The thought is depressing. Once we all have our diplomas we head outside our caps already thrown into the air. Hugs, squeals, and tears already exchanged with people we've barely talked to in the past few years. When we head out, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline all hold their heads in pain. My gaze swivels around knowing that witches can be the only cause of this. Just as my eyes meet those of the head witch of the twelve Caroline killed. Her head is snapped off by a graduation cap. My eyes dart over to find Klaus standing there holding another one a faint smirk on his lips. Thank goodness for Caroline's pushiness.


	3. Veil

It's difficult but I eventually stammer out some well-wishing to all of my friends. Stefan is the hardest already able to see something is wrong with me. If I had the time to spare I'd explain it to him, but I have a veil to drop.

"Bonnie are you sure you're okay?" He asks me again his fingers grazing my wrist slightly.

My gaze becomes unfocused, and I lock onto his eyes. Visions of two Stefan's, a safe, and a lake dance through my mind before I blink losing it all. Staring at Stefan I look down at my hand wondering what in the world did I just see? I haven't had a vision like that since the first time I touched Katherine. This was crazy though on a different playing field. Hunger, pain, surprise, anger, and sadness all floating around together. One of the Stefan's even had tears in his eyes. Two Stefan's that just sounds crazy. This proposition mess must be getting to my head. Once I get the veil lifted maybe I can think more on the vision. Pulling away from Stefan I dash towards the school building gong back down to where my body is located. Everyone knows I have to lift the veil, but I have to give Stefan and Lexi, Damon and Alaric, Jeremy and Elena, and Jeremy and I more time. After I my goodbye to Jeremy, then I'll do it. I'll lift up the veil and have only one task left.

Pacing around the room I try to get my thoughts in order. Before I can even really start, Kol saunters in. "Hello darling. Now I hope I'm not seeing what I think I am."

"I'm lifting the veil Kol. It has to happen." I reply muttering under my breath. I'll need to start the process at the very least.

He glowers at me clucking his tongue. "You're dead too Bonnie. If you lift the veil you go away as well as I. Don't you want to really live? See the world, eat strange food, fall in love, and experience things."

"Of course I want that. I want college, sharing a room with my best friends, starting a family, and one day getting married. I used dream of that." Kol's grin starts to get wider as he senses an easy victory. "But it's too late for us Kol. We have to go where we belong. The other side."

He snarls at me before blurring out of the room probably to take care of his unfinished business. Silently saying sorry to everyone I start to lift the veil. I speak clearly and swiftly really starting the process not just scaring Kol like before. Jeremy walks in, and in a snap second decision I change the course of my spell. Instead of lifting the veil I'm giving Jeremy his life back. The spirits are really going to keep me on the other side for this, but I cannot resist. Finishing the spell I dash over to Jeremy throwing myself into his arms. He kisses me quickly before stumbling away gasping for breath. While he comes to terms with being alive I finish closing the veil.

"Bonnie what did you do?" He demands looking at me with fear and anxiety in his warm brown eyes.

Smiling weakly I say. "I brought you back Jer."

His worried expression breaks into a smile and he rushes to embrace me. Except now that the veil is closing he can't feel it. "Bonnie what did you do?"

"What I had to, but it'll be fine. You can see ghosts. It'll be like you and Anna." I say trying to to make the situation better when I know it's horrible.

He shakes his trying to grab onto me but failing. "Bonnie!"

"I'm sorry Jer, but know that this is for the best." I reply brushing a kiss he can't feel across his cheek.

I allow myself to fade from his sight knowing that I've got one more thing to do before I move on.


	4. Silas

Fading out I feel like I've become omnipresent somehow. I can see everything. Matt and Rebekah having a heart to heart at the Lockwood house. Klaus and Caroline strolling on the school field. Elena kissing Damon while a heartbroken Stefan watches. Remembering my vision from earlier I focus my gaze back on Stefan. He springs into movement shoving Klaus's body into his trunk, and hopping in driving somewhere. I watch from the sky as he drives tears gathering in his eyes more and more. Until he stops at the lake. Opening his trunk he pulls out a safe, and what was Silas's body. Oh no this is how my vision was playing out. But that must mean Stefan is a doppelganger!

My jaw drops as I get closer to hear everything going down. Stefan is still looking for Silas's body. When Silas comes striding into view, in the guise of Caroline. This is all made more horrible by the fact that I know what Silas really looks like know. He changes into Elena then tricking Stefan into believing there's another one of her. Finally Silas changes into his real self. Smirking at the horrified look on Stefan's face. With a blinding speed I cannot follow. Silas shoves Stefan into the safe, and throws the safe into the lake. I wait for Silas to drive off before I dive in after Stefan. I'm not even sure how this is going to work, but I know in some way shape or form it must. Recalling a spell in my mind I lift the safe out of the water and onto the shore unlocking Stefan. He bursts out looking left to right.

Experimenting with a few spells I finally get Stefan to be able to see me. "Bonnie? How'd you?"

"I'm dead, and I was following you." I say in hurry knowing I don't have much time. I need to explain to Stefan quickly. "Stefan you have the power to defeat Silas. I don't know how or why. Just believe in yourself. You're his opposite, but the two of you are connected. If you weren't he would have killed you. Remember Alaric and Elena."

With that I feel myself being sucked back into the swirl. The spirits are calling me. I can only hope my performance pleased them.


	5. Reincarnated

I'm back in that black chamber. The same powerful yet unseen presences weighting me down.

"Bonnie Bennet we watched you, and are pleased to say this. You completed your tasks, but we must tell you the truth. Before we permit you to return." A new voice says. It sounds younger than the others, but it still holds the magnitude of power.

Bowing deeply I nod my head. "Any truth you feel need to share. Do so."

"As Stefan Salvatore is Silas's doppelganger. Elena Gilbert is a Petrova doppelganger. You are similar as well. Bonnie Bennet you are the reincarnation of Qetsiyah. Nature firmly believes in reweaving similar tapestries. The three of you have been together a long time. For Elena Gilbert is a doppelganger of the woman Silas fell for instead of Qetsiyah. Takes this information with you Bonnie, and wield it well in the battle to come."

A wave of power rolls over me catapulting me out of the room. I feel myself rushing towards something until I am sucked back into my own body. Gasping I sit up clutching my chest. Listening to my erratic heartbeat. I'm Qetsiyah, Stefan a doppelganger, and Elena the one that Silas fell for. Well that at least explains those feelings I never wanted towards him. It also explains my jealousy towards Elena. A bit as to why Silas targeted me as well. This reincarnation and doppelganger mess has my head spinning. Though the information the ancestral witches gave does make me feel stronger. I know the ace up Silas's sleeve. Maybe I can use it against him. Gritting my teeth I shake my head. Actually I'm determined to use it against him. After this mess with him is through, I'm going to live my own life. The way I want no vampires, hybrids, werewolves, or doppelgangers. It'll be normal and relaxing. This much I can promise myself.


	6. Explanation

When I come back to myself fully, I realize Stefan is in the room with me. His light green eyes staring at me practically into me. Gazing back at him I hurry to my feet glaring.

"Silas," I hiss preparing to defend myself with magic.

His lips turn up into a smirk as he cocks his head. "You've already figured it out. Well that's no fun."

"No fun! Try being mind screwed again, again. Like some sort of mental booty call." I snap wishing there was an ounce of expression left. Desiccating him again would feel really good right now. "I'm done playing games Silas."

He pouts striding over till he stands right in front of me. "The game has only just begun Bonnie."

With that he blurs out of the room. As he leaves I bite my lip wondering if that was smart. Perhaps keeping my knowledge quiet would have been better. Letting him know that I'm onto him might make Silas take to drastic measures. A drastic immortal is the last thing this town needs. Hopefully he'll avoid the quarry. I want Silas to at least think Stefan's out of the picture for a while. Taking out my phone I text everyone to meet me at Gram's house. She left it to me in her will, so there's no chance of anyone walking in. By some miracle my car is outside, and I thank the ancestral witches for their intervention. Driving to my house I find all of my friends standing outside. Figures vampires without an invitation. Striding past them I open the door and gesture for them to come in.

Damon has his arm thrown across Elena's shoulders though he looks completely annoyed. "Is it too much to ask for one night without drama?" His gaze turns to Stefan and he narrows his icy eyes. "Why are you soaked?"

"Damon this is serious." Stefan mutters shaking his head; though, he doesn't look at his brother. Instead his gaze focused on me. "Just listen to Bonnie, for once."

Once I have everyone's attention I stand up and start to explain. "Silas is no longer desiccated, and his true face has been revealed. Apparently Elena is not the only doppelganger. As Elena is the doppelganger of Tatia, Stefan is Silas's shadow self, and I'm the reincarnation of Qetsiyah." Holding up my hand to keep Damon from speaking I continue. "I died when I tried to bring Jeremy back earlier the magic was too much. When I went to the other side the ancestral witches gave me three tasks. One to raise the veil, two to finish my earthly business, and three to tell Silas's opposite the truth. Stefan is that opposite. Oh, and side note I was able to bring Jeremy back while I was dead. Anyways, after I raised the veil I followed Stefan to the quarry, and instead of Silas sinking he sunk Stefan. I freed Stefan, and then the witches gave me my life back. The point of all of this is that we have to kill Silas. He's bad news, and we have to end him. As soon as possible. Also Elena is a doppelganger not only of Tatia, but of the woman Silas fell in love with instead of Qetsiyah."

"So let me get this straight." Damon says his arm falling to Elena while he stares at me shocked. "You, are the witch that started this mess. Stefan is a doppelganger of the suicidal immortal, who apparently is evil, and Elena is the quadruple of the woman he loved from the get." Damon explains ticking each item off on his finger before standing up and blurring over to me. "Where does that leave me?"

Backing up a step I glare at him, and in any other circumstance would have given him an aneurysm. "Nature can barely handle one of you. Luckily for you Damon there's a quota for jackasses that can exist at a time."

"Cute." Damon snarks sneering at me. "Besides giving you that interesting story of yet another love triangle. How do we kill Silas?"

Arching an eyebrow I cross my arms over my chest. "He's a vampire I thought you'd be a pro at killing your own kind."

"We all know that killing Silas is going to take more than that." Elena says as usual trying to keep the peace. "I for one am glad to know I'm not the only one with an evil double. Speaking of mine Katherine is human now."

All of us direct our gazes to Elena, and I can't believe it. Honestly it kind of pisses me off. She wasted the cure on Katherine! We all know that Katherine is going to just try to become a vampire again, and then go on a gigantic killing spree to regain power.

Stefan says what I'm thinking. "You wasted the cure on, Katherine. That could have been something to hold over Silas. Now what do we have that he wants?"

"Me." Elena replies.

To which Damon immediately shakes his head. "No. Hell no. What even makes you think he'd you?"

"Nice confidence boost Damon." Elena hisses then ignores him. "Without the cure he can't become human again, and be with his beloved. From what Bonnie said I look like her. Plus right now he thinks we don't know that Stefan is his doppelganger. If I were Silas I'd pretend to be Stefan. That means I can get close to him masquerading as if I actually want him. He would never suspect me, and then we can ambush him. Also we can get Katherine to help. If he still loves the true original he won't be able to help but fall for one of us."

I have to admit that sounds like a sound plan except for Katherine. "Why would Katherine ever help us? You made her human. She must hate you even more than she ever did."

"Because if she helps us, I won't kill her." Elena answers simply shrugging.

I incline my head admitting that'll have to do. At least until she finds Elijah and convinces him to turn her back into a vampire. Though I think even then he would make her work for it. We should just hope Rebekah doesn't find out about this. If I were her I'd kill Katherine and then Elena. Then again I've heard that I have anger problems.

"I'm still saying no." Damon growls out glaring daggers at Elena.

She turns to him cupping his face in her hands. I notice Stefan turning to look out of the window instead of at them. I can't really blame him this has to hurt. It hasn't even been a day which is kind of messed up for Elena, but then again didn't she actually have sex with Damon the day after she slept with Stefan? I mean I love her, but she does have some hoe behavior sometimes. Unlike Caroline I don't care who Elena ends up with. Both brothers have done their fair share of bad, but of course I'm going to be more partial to Stefan. However it's more of Stefan as a person not him with Elena. She looks good with either Salvatore both of them bringing something out in her. Stefan her compassion and innate goodness. Damon her recklessness and that dark side we all have. Both of them are good just in moderation. If I had to pick an Elena it would be single with the fun of Damon and compassion of Stefan. Sadly you can never have it all. My eyes are slowly drawn to Stefan to find him still gazing out the window sadness and acceptance in his eyes. Casting a glance at the completely consumed couple I go to Stefan's side meeting his light green eyes.

"Are you okay? I know all of this has to be…difficult." I mutter gesturing vaguely around the room. There isn't just one complicated thing here.

He lifts his lips in a half-hearted attempt at a smile. "Difficult. We just have an evil and powerful immortal on the loose, doppelganger issues, Elena relationship drama, and someone who died didn't stay dead. It's the usual."

"When you put it that way, I guess this isn't that out there." I respond laughing at the absurdness of all of this. I'm a recently revived witch talking to a redeemed ripper vampire. I suppose weirder things can happen.

He chuckles slightly though it still sounds slightly empty. "Oh it's out there, but this is Mystic Falls. Where a day isn't complete without some kind of bomb dropped. Today's it reincarnation. Tomorrow I could go streaking down the streets."

"Really streaking is what you come up with? That's kind of sad Salvatore." I tease pushing his shoulder back. "With your vamp speed no one would see anything."

Stefan nods a real laugh escaping his throat. "A few drinks, and I could be convinced into running at human speed."

"I may take you up on that after we finish this." I replay laughing with him.

When we stop laughing, I notice Damon and Elena staring at us. They aren't embracing as I suspected they'd be. Instead it's there in the tenseness Damon holds himself with, and Elena's exasperated face aside from the staring. Clearly they haven't come to an agreement. Again I'm not surprised. Damon never agrees with anything that could risk Elena. Even though her plan is the best we have. That's the one thing I never liked about their relationship, Damon doesn't trust her to make her own decisions. Never have and likely never will. Stefan let her, and would probably trust her even more now that she's a vampire. Though she doesn't look like much I've learned that Elena is never to be doubted. She usually gets her way and doesn't get hurt. Instead other people do.

"Since when did you two get so chummy?" Damon asks eyeing us.

Stefan shakes his head looking over the whole situation. "I'm sorry Damon. I didn't realize you had some sort of claim on Bonnie. From what I understand everyone in this room, but you has a romantic past spanning back thousands of years. So how about this question; when did you start caring?"

Damon rolls his eyes easily concealing if the statement hurt him at all. "I'm asking for Little Gilbert's benefit. From my understanding, he and Bonnie are together."

"Women and men can be friends Damon. Just because you sleep with every female you've met doesn't me all men do." I snap glaring at him. Seeing the pain cross Elena's face I backtrack. "Look I'm sorry. Just dying and getting brought back has left me strained. Let's just talk about this later. I'll call you guys tomorrow."

Damon sneers at me before blurring out of the house. Elena gives me a tentative smile then follows him. Turning to look at Stefan I realize he still hasn't moved.

"Would you mind if I stay here? I figure Silas will go back to the Boarding House, and I'm supposed to be at the bottom of the lake." Stefan says his eyes both pleading and understanding.

I can see that no matter what answer I choose he'll accept it. "Of course you can sleep here, or do whatever you guys have to do. I'll take Grams room so you can use mine. Or the couch if you prefer."

"I don't want to impose really." Stefan says edging towards the couch.

Gently I touch his arm and shake my head. "It's fine Stefan. Take my bed you've earned a comfortable night. And a drink I know Grams kept Bourbon under the sink. Help yourself."

"What about you?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

Shaking my head a huge yawn escapes. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow Stefan."

"Thanks for all of your help Bonnie. I'd be drowning if it weren't for you." Stefan says pulling me in for a brief hug.

Nodding I say another goodnight and escape into Grams' room. A small smile lifting my lips. I've always harbored an attraction for Stefan, but this is the first time that I actually melted into his embrace. It has to just be the news of everything. Stefan and I were nothing before we found out everything, so it isn't likely that something with just start happening out of nowhere. Besides Elena just chose Damon he won't be looking for a relationship. Dressing down to my undergarments I slip under the covers and I'm unconscious immediately.


	7. Tryst

A slight knock on my door wakes me up from my sleep, and I sit up calling out come on. The door opens slowly and Stefan steps in shutting it behind him.

"Everything okay?" I ask gathering the blanket around me to keep everything covered.

He nods though he stays by the door. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just needed to talk to you."

"I'm up now, so come on. We might as well get whatever is on your mind off of it." I reply shifting over on the bed and patting the space in front of me.

Stefan saunters toward the bed and sits down in front of me. Reclining against the footboard. "I don't think I can get this off of my mind. The truth of everything. That I'm just a copy, Elena looks like Silas's love, but you are the most original of us all. The reincarnation of Qetsiyah. In a way finding all of this out makes everything make sense. Me and Elena, You and I."

"You aren't a copy Stefan. The witches specifically said Silas's opposite. He's dark, evil, and cruel. You're light, good, and compassionate." I say reaching forward to touch his hand. "You're telling me. In a way I finally get why it's always been me and why Elena is at the center of everything."

Stefan turns his hand so that he's gripping mine loosely. Looking down at it he grins faintly. "I am dark, evil, and cruel. I'm a ripper."

"Hey, listen to me." I say forcing his head up with my other hand so that he's looking into my eyes. "Stefan Salvatore you have saved my life multiple times. You've looked out for the people in this town. I don't think there's one of us you haven't comforted. Sure you have darkness in you, but we all do. You have your ripper, and I have my expression."

Stefan's eyes burn into mine, and I can tell his face is getting closer to mine. He's not even an inch away when he stops moving, and my heart starts pounding. My hand still rests on his face, and my other hand is in his between us. Hesitantly he brings his other hand to my face cradling the side of my head. Without realizing it I lean into his touch and his hand squeezes my own. Shifting away from his touch I don't even think about the fact that the blanket fell away exposing my under things, that I have my thing with Jeremy, or that Stefan just got his heart ripped out. Instead of being logical I lean forward closing the gap between our lips. The kiss is gentle at first quickly morphing into something passionate. Stefan's hand moves from my face instead going to my waist pulling me flush against him. My hands tangle in his hair deepening our kiss. Leaning back on the bed I moan feeling his weight crush me. His lips move from my own trailing down to my neck.

In a quick movement he lifts his shirt off of his head, and my hands run over his muscled torso. Rolling onto his back he pulls me on top of him separating his mouth from mine. One of his hands is splayed across my lower back while the other rests on my upper thigh. Mine both rest on his chest completely spread out. Stefan stares into my eyes silently asking if I'm sure about this. Nodding my head I lean back down pressing our lips together.


	8. New Plan

Waking up for the second time that day I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. Turning my head to the side I see Stefan still asleep a faint grin on his face. Carefully slipping out of the bed I put my undergarments back on escaping out of the room. Going into my own room I grab a change of clothes and turn on the shower. Leaning my head against the wall as water pours over me I think about last night. Nobody can find out about it. Immediately I'll seem like the bad guy because of Jeremy. Honestly I feel guilty as I think about Jeremy. We weren't exactly together, but it was kind of an unspoken thing between us. Sighing I sink to the ground wondering what was wrong with me. It must have been the stress of last night. Nothing more, finding out about Qetsiyah, Stefan and Silas, and Elena must have fried my judgment or something. Yeah, that's it. Coming to that conclusion I turn off the water and get dressed.

Walking out to the kitchen I find a sight I never expected to see in my life. Stefan is at the stove in only his boxers and Grams' purple apron. Covering my mouth with my hand I can't help the giggles that come out. Stefan whips his head up and gives me a smile. Walking over I hop up on the countertop and look at what's he's cooking.

"Now here's a sight I never thought I'd see. A Salvatore in his boxers, wearing an apron, and cooking me breakfast." I tease holding up my phone to snap a picture of him.

Stefan smiles into the picture, but he purses his lips for the next several. "Who said this food was for you? And I think the apron makes me look manly."

"You don't eat food." I say jumping off the counter. "But you definitely rock the apron."

He rolls his eyes sliding the finished pancakes onto a plate. "Fine I'll admit it. I enjoy cooking. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed. We wouldn't want people to question what happened last night."

"Something happened?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him as he walks past.

Stefan turns his head to wink at me before calling back. "Exactly."

Once Stefan leaves I pick at my pancakes unable to eat. My stomach is twisted in knots mostly from guilt. The guilt stemming from what I did with Stefan, and because I want to do it again. Giving up on eating I grab my phone from the table and text everybody including Caroline and Jeremy to meet back here. Making sure that Elena will give Silas some excuse for their absence. Immediately Elena texts me back: _Silas wants to hang out. Can't reject. _Sighing I tell her I'll fill her in later, and wait to see if anyone else decides to bail. Stefan comes out with just his jeans on toweling his hair off.

"Where in the hell is your shirt?" I hiss at him just as the doorbell rings.

Giving me a wink he blurs over to the door opening it to reveal Jeremy. _Fantastic!_ "Hey Jeremy come right in."

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks stepping in giving me a questioning look.

Taking Jeremy by the arm I lead him into my room to explain everything. "Look I'll give you the short version. Stefan is Silas's doppelganger. The witches sent me back to help defeat him. Silas thinks Stefan is at the bottom of the lake, and is pretending to be him. Meaning Stefan has to hide out here."

"Okay, that doesn't explain him being shirtless." Jeremy says raising an eyebrow.

Hoping that I have a good poker face I lie. "He just got out of the shower Jer, and the only shirt he has smells like lake water. Not all of us can make it in musty tank tops."

"You know you like me wearing tank tops." Jeremy replies laughing his suspicions off.

Rolling my eyes I laugh with him choosing to neither deny nor confirm his statement. Though he is telling the truth. His newfound love of tank tops, has given me an opportunity to really appreciate his biceps. Of course thinking of Jeremy's body makes me compare him to Stefan's last night, and I bite my lip as guilt courses through me. Hopefully the blush I know I should have isn't very visible. Shaking my head I lead Jeremy back out where Stefan is sitting with Caroline. She looks at him in disbelief, and I'm guessing he told her about the doppelganger situation. Based on the narrowed eyes look Caroline sends me I'm kind of scared he told her about last night. Lately those two have become like best friends, and their relationship may be close enough for him to confide in her. I really hope not because knowing Caroline I'm going to be interrogated, scolded, and forced to spill every detail at once. Caroline opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Damon strolling through the doors tugging a very unhappy looking Elena with him.

Pointing at Elena I ask the question burning in my head. "Aren't you supposed to be with Silas?"

"Yeah, well I didn't agree to that Bennet." Damon snaps glaring at me. Then his attention goes to Stefan and he makes a face. "Why are you shirtless?"

Caroline shakes her head giving Damon a disgusted look. "Ew perv. Stefan's shirt stinks like lake water. I wouldn't wear my shirt either. That's beside the point we have to decide what to do about Silas."

"I already have a plan." Elena says jerking her arm out of Damon's grasp shooting him a dirty look. "Katherine and I would be perfect Silas bait, but _Damon _doesn't trust us."

Jeremy steps forward eyeing his sister like she's crazy. "Katherine! Did you forget she's the reason I died in the first place?"

"She's a human now Jer. We trade her protection for her help. If she doesn't help, I'll give you the honor of staking her yourself." Elena explains a faint grin lighting her lips as she thinks of the possibility.

Damon rolls his eyes looking at Elena like she's dumb. "You aren't going near Silas again. So it's up to Katherine."

"Don't talk to Elena like that, dick." Jeremy warns giving Damon his best glare.

Damon just smirks at Jeremy completely unconcerned. "Whatever little Gilbert. Point is Elena won't go near Silas."

"I make my own decisions Damon." Elena hisses glaring at him moving over to stand next to her brother.

My eyes drift to Caroline to find her watching this whole ordeal with a pleased smile. I can't help the chuckle that escapes as I think in Caroline's way. She thinks this fight will be the argument that ends Elena and Damon's relationship. Memories of how many times she's put him down waft through my mind. Of course she has her reasons. Damon fed on her, compelled her, and frankly abused her when he first came to town. Caroline's never got over it, and I refuse to blame her for it. It's hard to forgive or forget something like that. She has every right to root for Stefan. Personally I'm going to root for Elena. Whoever makes her happy I'll deal with.

Clapping my hands for attention I speak. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Silas is more powerful than anyone we've ever dealt with before. I think we should try to convince the Originals to help us. With Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah backing us we'll have more strength on our side. Maybe enough to actually beat Silas. A surprise attack won't be enough. One or more of us will still die."

"I'll call Klaus and ask. Just give me a date." Caroline says standing up her phone in hand.

Looking at Elena I get my thoughts in order. "Elena and Katherine will continue to spend time with Silas. Caroline you work on getting us the Originals. Damon you can be Damon just don't be an idiot. Jeremy you should keep training, and Stefan you can help him here. I'll try to talk to the witches and get stronger."

"Aren't you already strong enough?" Damon asks.

Shaking my head I secretly wish I still had the expression. "The Expression Triangle has no more power. I just have the magic I retain naturally. The witches can tell me what to do and what to practice."

"Why do I not have a job?" Damon questions crossing his arms over his chest.

Holding my hand up I wiggle a finger for each reason I list. "No one we need help from likes you. You usually piss villains off. You don't like me which would make Silas suspicious if you were helping Jeremy and Stefan. We aren't killing anyone yet. And you hate Katherine." Lowering my hand I give him the most indifferent look I can manage. "Every role that needs to be filled you can't do."

"I'll watch Silas then." Damon mutters blurring out of the room.

Elena gives me an exasperated look shaking her head. "Nice Bonnie. Further alienate him."

After saying that, Elena disappears after him probably to make him feel better. Sighing I run a hand through my hair refusing to feel bad. I didn't try to be mean. I was only listing facts all of us already knew. A hand rests lightly on my shoulder and I open my eyes to see Stefan looking at me with worry. Without even speaking I can tell he's trying to see if I'm okay.

"I'm fine Stefan." I say patting his hand before removing it from my shoulder.

He nods at me and shifts his gaze to look at Jeremy. "Want to get started?"

Jeremy nods and the two disappear out the backdoor. Once they're gone Caroline stands up and strides over to me.

Giving her best, start explaining look, she crosses her arms over her chest. "You slept with Stefan!"

"Calm down." I whisper at her eyeing the door. "I'll explain everything okay."

She nods her head enthusiastically. "Oh you better."


	9. Talk

After I fill Caroline in on everything she shakes her head in astonishment. "You're Silas's ex-girlfriend reincarnated. Stefan is a copy of Silas. And Elena is the girl Silas fell for from the get. Talk about a love triangle."

"You're telling me." I mutter back still not fully wrapping my own head around it all.

Caroline looks at me her blue eyes seeming to stare through me. "Did you sleep with Stefan because of the Qetsiyah thing, or because you actually like him."

"A little bit of both. I like him, but I don't think I would have done it otherwise." I admit looking down at my twiddling thumbs.

She clucks her tongue her gaze focused on the backdoor. "What about Jeremy? Aren't you guys a thing?"

"I don't know Caroline. I still have my feelings for Jeremy. Like I'm sure Stefan has for Elena. As far as I know it was a one-time thing." I respond talking about it starting to give me a headache.

She sighs and pats my back. "You and Stefan need to talk. Call me after you do. I need to go call Klaus."

I look up as Caroline disappears out the door. Leaning back against the couch I lean my head back. Wondering how everything got so screwed up. I went from a normal teenager worrying about not knowing the answer in History to this. Planning with how to kill an immortal. All with my friends, and all of us have technically dead. This town just has a habit of bringing those back who are supposed to be at rest. My eyes open as Jeremy and Stefan come back in. Jeremy has a huge sweat circle on his chest. While Stefan looks like he has a faint layer on his upper body. Averting my gaze from Stefan's chest I stand up to hug Jeremy quickly. He says his goodbyes shortly after promising to call later.

"We need to talk about last night." I say looking down at the ground feeling really awkward about this.

Stefan places his hand on my shoulder making me look up. "Look Bonnie I get it. Our pasts aside. Right now really isn't the time for us to try spark a romance. Maybe after this Silas thing is worked out we can see where we end up, but for now let's not worry about it."

"So where does that leave us?" I ask really glad that he understands the situation.

Stefan shrugs a faint smile on his lips. "As friends." His gaze drops down to my lips and he smirks. "With occasional benefits."

"Oh really?" I reply crossing my arms over my chest and raking my gaze up and down his body.

He takes a step closer to me his arm slowly winding around my waist and pulling me against him. "I'm game if you are."

"Round one." I whisper leaning up and kissing him.


	10. Meanwhile

The next few days pass in a complicated blur. Elena and Katherine have both been spending time with Silas, but neither can say for sure who he likes better. The witches and have are practicing daily, and my magic is stronger and purer than ever. Damon has been skulking or at the Grill. Caroline has gotten the Originals to help us, but she had to promise Klaus a whole weekend just the two of them. Tyler came back with a whole pack of werewolves backing him. He and Caroline are kind of at an awkward phase. Jeremy and I agreed to just be friends and see what we want when everything is resolved with Silas. Stefan and I seem to get closer every day, but I refuse to sleep with him again. More for respect towards Jeremy than not wanting to. At that moment Caroline, Elena, Katherine, and I are all in my living room discussing what our next steps should be.

"Silas is like a fortress. I can't tell if he actually likes me, or if he's just humoring me." Elena mutters glaring at Katherine the whole time.

Katherine rolls her eyes at Elena then turns her attention back to her ruby red nails. "Don't blame me. I never even wanted to go near him in the first place."

"You were the one to wake him up!" Caroline screeches a look of total disbelief on her face.

Katherine gives her a scathing look lifting her lip in a sneer. "That was when I could run away. Do you know how much pain just walking in heels is? I have blisters baby vampire! My feet haven't hurt this bad since the 1400s."

"Poor Katherine, always the victim." Elena drawls tracing a pattern on the carpet.

Katherine glowers at Elena rising to her feet. "Considering the life I've had, I am the victim. I'm sure Damon could tell you all about how he'd victimize me himself."

Elena blurs to her feet till she's standing right in front of Katherine. I have to give Katherine some credit she isn't backing down. Her head is held high and that trademark smirk is on her lips. With a dark chuckle she looks Elena up and down, purses her lips, and then strides out of my house.

Once she's gone Elena plops down shaking her head. "Of course she ran away. That's the only thing she's good at."

Caroline and I look at each both of us biting our lips to keep our laughter from escaping. I am definitely a member of the Katherine Pierce Hate Group, I can't deny that she has style. Once Elena caught us talking about it and threw such a fit we never brought it up again. Elena has a tendency to hold a grudge. Not that I can blame her for that. She opens her mouth to speak, but is quickly cut off by Caroline, who wants to talk about college plans. Apparently Caroline had time to zip down to the Whitmore College admissions office and get all us enrolled even Tyler. We amuse ourselves with planning for a while. Stopping when Jeremy and Stefan come in both sweaty. Since the only clothes he can get, are the ones Elena, Damon, or Caroline smuggles him Stefan has taken to just wearing a tank top. Something I'm sure none of the females in the room don't appreciate. It's definitely better than the long sleeved pullovers or leather jacket.

Caroline pinches my leg silently letting me know that I'm staring. Rubbing my leg I glare at her to which she just gives me a reproachful look. Sighing I stand up and head to the kitchen already knowing that Jeremy will want water. Besides that my house is full of vampires. Wow, never thought I'd really be saying that. Coming back to the room we all sit around, chat a bit more, before everyone leaves- well except for my roommate.

Stefan raises his eyebrow at me after everyone's all gone. "What now?"

"Now I'm going to try and contact Qetsiyah again." I say at the confused look he gives me I start explaining. "Since she's technically me, I think I can tap into her by unlocking the memories she would have. If I can see what happened maybe I can figure out Silas's true weakness. Aside form the suicidal tendencies."

Stefan nods his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Huh, well I guess I'll grab the candles."

Nodding I head outside figuring being around nature will make this all easier. Stefan comes out a few seconds after me carrying a butt load of candles in his arms. Grabbing some I start setting them up in a circle around the area that I'll be sitting in. Thanking Stefan I motion for him to leave doubting that it'll help me get my answers if someone who looks like Silas is watching. Stepping into the middle of my circle I breathe in and out deeply my eyes slowly closing. I barely notice that my arms lift slightly palms upward. Under my breath I start mumbling that summoning spell; however, this time I focus it internally. For a while nothing happens, but then I feel it. A slight tingle overcoming my body that lets me know my magic is doing something. Raising my voice slightly I start swaying to a beat I can hear in my mind. Even though my eyes are closed a light starts to shine, and I can feel myself getting sucked towards it.


	11. Qetsiyah

When I open my eyes, I'm definitely not in my backyard. Instead I'm in a clearing in the forest. Firelight making everything starker, a pounding drum vibrating through my body, and the sounds of laughter and chanting in my ears. Clearly I've stumbled upon some kind of celebration. There is a group of people circling a large stone pit with a huge fire blazing. A few people on the outskirts of the clearing are playing crude versions of instruments I know today. Creating the beat that the people are dancing to. Someone walks right past me, and my eyes are glued to her face, Elena's face. Then I look at her clothes. She's wearing a short and clearly handmade brown gown her feet bare. That's when I notice everyone's clothes. Cursing under my breath I'm praying that this is only a vision, and I didn't somehow time travel. Gritting my teeth I focus knowing that there is a reason I was even brought here.

My eyes survey the people in the gathering once again finding who must be the Original Petrova. Making my way over to her I strain my ears for the sound of names or even a date. As I get closer to the Original Petrova I finally hear her name.

"Anya you came!" A small excitable girl squeals jumping up and leaping at, Anya.

Anaya laughs and nods her head, her eyes surveying the gathering. "You know I want to dance with Silas."

"And risk the wrath of Qetsiyah?" The girls asks both fear and admiration shining in her gaze.

Anya nods a determined look settling over her face. "Silas and Qetsiyah are not promised. He is free to dance with whomever."

"For now, can you dance with a friend?" The girl questions her hands on her hips.

Anya nods and the two instantly start swaying together to the beat of the music. My attention leaves them, but I make note of how Qetsiyah and Silas seem to have a sort of relation. Qetsiyah has claimed Silas, and Anya is willing to challenge that. I start roaming around the gathering searching for any sign of the two, and that's when I feel a sharp tug leading me towards the dark forest. Knowing that there is something I must see I follow the tugging. Which leads me to a well I know very well. Down there is a whole cave system, and that's where Silas was buried. Shuddering with the bad memories I jump down figuring that nothing can hurt me. Thankfully I was right and end up in the darkness. Instead of panicking like my mind knows I should be I just trust the tug. Eventually I stumble upon two figures with faces I know very well. Qetsiyah and Silas. Qetsiyah is in a dress mirroring what Anya had on. Though hers has some color and embellishment to it. With bright crystals along the bodice. Silas is in a brown vest and pants both of their feet bare.

"What do you want me to see?" Silas asks annoyance slipping into his voice though his face is that of amusement.

Qetsiyah just laughs him off resting her hand on his forearm. "Patience, trust me this is worth the wait."

Closing her eyes she mumbles under her breath quickly, and then light seem to shine from every rock in the cave. It's like the rocks are made of little flecks of light that are reflecting to give everything a mystical and romantic view.

"This is amazing." Silas whispers turning in a slow circle before looking back at Qetsiyah wonder on his face.

Qetsiyah looks at the ground suddenly bashful. Silas touches her chin lifting her head up. Slowly he brings his mouth to hers fitting their bodies together. Qetsiyah sinks into his embrace and runs her hands over his torso.

Before they can go much further, I'm suddenly whisked away from this scene and in a new one. It is daylight and Anya and Silas are walking side by side in the woods. Silas grabs onto her hand, and I can see the love in his eyes when he looks at her. Anya smiles back at him happiness practically making her glow. Silas leans close to her his lips brushing across her forehead.

"I have a plan." He whispers in her ear making her blush.

Anya turns to face him their noses now touching. "What is it?"

"We can become immortal. We'll love and live forever never growing older." Silas says his expression earnest.

She laughs him off patting his cheek. "Were such a thing possible. People would have already done it my love."

"You forget, they never had people like Qetsiyah and I." He retorts giving her a smug smile. "She told me that together we can make me immortal. Then I shall give it to you."

Anya looks at him with concern. "Does she know the true reason you wish for immortality?"

"I suppose so. Does it matter?" Silas asks shrugging his shoulders.

Anya shakes her head walking away from him. "You are toying with her heart. It is not smart Silas. If you are to gain immortality do it openly. Not with a falsehood."

"Fine. I shall talk to Qetsiyah. Gain my immortality, and then give it to you." Silas vows bending to kiss hand.

Once again I am whisked away now standing before a scene between Silas and Qetsiyah. Silas is breathing raggedly. Blood smeared all over him. The bodies of what looks like the whole village at his feet. A slight maniacal grin on his face. Qetsiyah stares at him equally horrified and angry.

"What have we done Silas?" She says staring down at the bodies at his feet.

Silas looks up at her still smiling. "It worked Qetsiyah you should be proud."

"How could I be proud of this? This is not natural, we will be punished. Nature needs balance. What we've done it isn't balance."

Silas blurs over to stand in front of Qetsiyah glaring at her. "You knew that this would go against nature when you helped me. It's too late to go back now Qetsiyah."

"I shouldn't have helped you." She whispers glaring down at the ground.

He uses his finger to lift up her chin making her look him in the eye. "But you did, and I thank you dear friend."

Silas blurs away, and Qetsiyah whimpers dropping to her knees. Her frame shakes and starts mumbling under her breath. Before I can even get close enough to hear her I'm whisked away once more.

Silas and Anya are in the forest together. Her glaring at him darkly arms crossed over her chest.

"You want to turn me into a blood drinking monster!" She shouts harshly.

Silas grabs her hand sighing when she jerks it away. "Anya please. I am the same man you love. I just happen to be faster, and have a slight change in appetite."

"Slight change." She mutters shaking her head. "You kill to survive, and you want to make me suffer through that. I don't even like meat!"

Silas grasps her hands not letting her jerk away from him. "I can't be without you Anya. I did this so that we could be together always."

"I would rather have a normal life. Than us be together like that." Anya replies.

Silas nods stepping away from her. "Then I will create a cure. And everything can be as it was. Just please don't give up on me."

"I could never turn from you Silas." Anya whispers turning to embrace him.

He clutches her tightly kissing the top of her head. My gaze leaves the lovers to zoom in on the watching Qetsiyah. Tears are still slipping from her face, but her eyes burn with hatred.

"It's done" Qetsiyah proclaims proudly holding up the small glass. "The cure is complete."

Silas beams at her picking her up and twirling her in the air. "What would I do without you?"

"You never told me why you wanted to create this Silas?" She says still smiling, but there's an edge to her voice that wasn't there before.

Silas shrugs. "I'm not sure immortality is for me. I'm thinking of going back living a simple life."

"It has always amazed me how good a liar you were. I used to laugh at the people who listened to your lies and believed them true. Never did I think I would be one of them." She says staring at him with a mixture of anger and acceptance.

Silas edges away from her dread filling his face. "What are you talking about Qetsiyah?"

"You lied to me!" Qetsiyah screams her frame quivering. "You said you wanted to be with me. That you loved me. But this, all of this was for her!"

Silas blurs so that he stands right in front of Qetsiyah. "I do love you dear friend, but Anya is my heart. She brings a light to me that you never could."

"I gave up so much for you Silas. We sacrificed so much! All for you to be with her forever, but now that she doesn't want you like this. You just want to turn around and make all of that sacrifice worth nothing. Have you ever thought about me? Do I get immortality? Do I get to be loved? Do you even care what happens to me because of you?" She demands tears filling her eyes as her voice gets softer.

Silas puts his hands on her shoulders. "I am sorry Qetsiyah, but you are not the one for me."

He turns to leave, but seems to be unable to move. Qetsiyah glares at his back slowly moving so that she in front of him. Her face is twisted with rage and pain.

Shaking her head she speaks in a menacing voice. "You used me Silas, and now you're going to pay."

A circle of fire is suddenly ignited around them, and Silas drops to the ground writhing in pain. Qetsiyah just stands over him muttering under her breath. Dark veins start to trace up her arms, and face her eyes turning into a cloudy white fog. When she stops speaking, Anya suddenly stumbles out from the forest looking like a puppet being led on a string. The fire parts so that she can enter the circle closing once she's in. Anya keeps moving until she stands right in front of Qetsiyah. Even though her emotions are controlled I can see the tremor wracking her body causing her to shiver violently. There is a satchel lying next to Qetsiyah and she stoops down to lay out all of her supplies.

She has a gauntlet, a small bottle, a Grimoire, and a knife. With mechanical precision she grabs Anya's arm and slices a cut across the skin. Allowing the blood to spill out and flow onto the ground expect there's a rock that it lands on instead. Then she cuts her own palm hissing as the blood leaves the wound. Closing her hand into a fist she starts chanting.

Then she turns to look at Silas, who has been staring at her in horror. "Remember Silas, you never cross a witch."

With that she plunges the knife into Anya's chest effectively killing the girl. Silas screams her name trying to move his body to crawl over to her. With a wave of her fingers Qetsiyah releases him allowing him to crawl to his dead love. He cradles her body tears pouring from his eyes gently rocking her. Whispering over and over how sorry he is, and that he should have listened to her.

After a long time of just rocking Anya's body he looks up at Qetsiyah. "Kill me."

"What's that?" Qetsiyah asks cupping a hand to her ear.

He swallows and clears his throat repeating, "Kill me."

"No, that would be easy. You know as well as I do what happens when a person dies. We all go to the afterlife. But if you die, then you get to be with Anya. And you deserve to suffer." Qetsiyah growls out squatting in front of him.

She waves her fingers again freezing him. Turning her back to begin chanting again. My mouth drops open as I realize she's creating the veil. The dark veins and white eyes come back to her. Blood slowly pouring out of her nose as she continues on. With a gasp she drops to the ground her body shivering terribly. Slowly the veins start to disappear. With ragged breathing Qetsiyah heaves herself up into a sitting position staring at Silas. With a wave of her hands he's mobile and wraps his hands around her throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." He hisses out glaring at her in utter hatred.

She grins clearing her throat as his grip tightens. "If you kill me, you won't know why suicide would be pointless."

"What are you talking about?" Silas growls out dropping her to the ground.

Qetsiyah rubs her throat still with that little grin on her face. "Anya is dead, and she's where all normal people go. Now you and I aren't so normal. When we die we're going to go to the other side of this new thing called a veil. So even if you do take the cure, you won't be with her. Instead you'll get to see me. Ironic isn't it? Either an eternity alone feeding on the life essence of others, or an eternity with me. What will you choose?"

"I'd rather be alone than ever be with you." Silas hisses out blurring away from the clearing.

Qetsiyah stands up shaking her head; though, it's not in anger actually it looks more like amusement. She grabs the vial off of the ground that contains the cure. Walking towards the woods she starts humming.

This time Qetsiyah is alone in the cave where she made the lights happen. Except she looks older. Not by much maybe a year or two tops. There is also a small swell in her stomach. She is standing in a circle of fire chain and the cure in front of her. Her hands are outstretched as she continues, and in stumbles Silas.

"Qetsiyah, I would have thought that by now you'd forgotten me." Silas mutters glaring fiercely at her.

Qetsiyah turns to look at him her lips pursed as she stares at him. "Unfortunately someone who has caused me as much pain as you, is impossible to forget."

"Clearly you've moved on from your infatuation." He replies gesturing to her stomach.

She smiles faintly looking down. "I said impossible to forget not get over. I found a warlock from a visiting tribe. He helped me realize something Silas."

"What's your point Qetsiyah? I'm getting bored of this." Silas drawls out frowning at her.

Rolling her eyes she meets his gaze. "My point Silas, is that the warlock helped me realize, that you shouldn't exist. What we did was wrong, and I summoned you here to give you a chance. Either you take the cure and live out your life, or I'm going to stop you."

"Lower the veil and I will." Silas retorts.

She shakes her head. "The veil will remain, or my future punishment will not matter."

"Still as vindictive as ever. I'm not taking the cure until the veil is lowered Qetsiyah." He mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

Qetsiyah sighs and waves her hand drawing him closer. "Then I'm sorry."

She starts speaking a spell and Silas falls to the ground groaning. His skin starts to desiccate as his movements stop. When he is completely still Qetsiyah wraps the chain around him, and using another spell lifts him onto a stone slab in behind her. Snatching the cure off of the ground she places it on top of his body and rests her palm on his cheek. One tear escapes her eye and falls down onto his body. Bending slightly she kisses his forehead and then leaves the cave.


	12. Theory

With a gasp I come back to myself panting. Hands guide me into sitting up, and I look up to see Stefan's light green eyes fixed on me. Worry ruling his expression. My hand comes up by itself to rest on his cheek exactly where Qetsiyah had placed hers on Silas.

"How long have I been out?" I ask my voice raspy.

Stefan smiles and runs his hand through my hair. "About an hour. What'd you see?"

"Everything. Silas and Qetsiyah and Anya." I mutter leaning up and away from Stefan my head bent as I think of it all.

Stefan moves so that he's in front of me. "Anya? Who's Anya?"

"The Original Petrova. And I think the line of Petrova doppelgangers are all because of Qetsiyah." At Stefan's expression I explain. "Qetsiyah killed Anya out of jealous anger. Maybe because of that, nature keeps bringing her back in a way. Maybe there will always be a doppelganger until either Anya and Silas get their happy ending, or Qetsiyah and Anya make amends." I say only speaking my thoughts since I have nothing backing this.

Stefan nods his head. "Interesting, but I'm the only one of me. There wasn't another doppelganger around Tatia's time."

"These are only theories Stefan. I could be way off the mark, but I saw what I saw for a reason. I'm just trying to make sense of it all." I reply leaning my hand against my hands.

Stefan places his hands on my shoulders and draws me into him for a hug. "It's alright Bonnie. We tell the others about your theories and get their take. From the sounds of it either you need to apologize to Elena, or Silas needs to get with Katherine or Elena."

"You are just as much a part of this Stefan. It could be you who needs to be with one of them." I mutter resting my hand on his shoulder.

He laughs and I can feel him shake his head. "Right now I'd rather not be Katherine or Elena. I like being with you, Bonnie Bennet. Qetsiyah reincarnation or not."

Picking my head up I look into his eyes seeing the truth in them. Smiling I press my lips to his my hands reaching up into his hair. Stefan places his body on top of me slowly pressing me into the soft and cool grass. The candles that had previously been flameless suddenly burst to life causing us to jump apart.

Stefan takes my hand pulling me up into a standing position. "Next time, you could just say you want to slow down. No need to light fires."

"I didn't do it on purpose." I tease leaning up and kissing him again. The flames leap higher and I pull away chuckling. "You've become quite the fire hazard Salvatore."

He chuckles and scoops me into his arms nuzzling his face into my neck. "Care to try and extinguish me?"

He doesn't give me a chance to respond instead just capturing my lips with his.


	13. Saturday

I'm still preparing everything for tonight when Stefan walks in. He grins when he sees me, but refrains from moving to embrace me. "You know, your family is kind of hard to track down."

"What can I say? Witches like to stay secret." I reply touching his slightly outstretched hand with mind.

He intertwines our fingers together smiling at our clasped hands. Turning his head slightly he calls back, "Come on in. She's ready for you."

Stefan drops my hand as witches file in. My mother in front, followed by Lucy, and several others who seem vaguely familiar. They all introduce themselves and seem to know what we're planning to do.

One steps forward with a cap of silvery hair, named Gloria. "When Stefan told me, we were creating a cure. I thought he was crazy, but now seeing all of this I should have known."

"Known what?" I ask having a feeling there's about to be some sarcasm.

She smiles slightly and looks at him shaking her head. "I should have known to leave my ass in Chicago."

"Probably, but I'm glad you came to help me anyway." I say and without taking my eyes off her. "Thanks for your help Stefan. I'll call you if we need anything else."

I don't even have to look up to know that he's blurred away. My body recognizing that he is nowhere in the vicinity.

Turning to make eye contact with all of the witches I smile and try to explain what we're doing. "I just want to start by thanking you guys. I couldn't have done this, the right way without all of you. What we're going to do tonight is going to take a lot of power. But with all of us together I can feel that it's going to work. Silas and Qetsiyah created the cure together, and with all of us we can make multiple doses."

"I've been wondering from the start why we need multiple doses." My mom says stepping forward slightly, but I can see in her eyes that she's proud of me.

I meet her gaze and attempt what I hope is an apologetic smile. "The first dose is for Silas, the second the Original Rebekah, the third for my mom, and the fourth and fifth for if any other vampire decides they want it."

"Another vampire like Stefan." Lucy says smirking at me when my gaze darts to her. "I may not have been around in a while, but I sense love. And you little cousin practically glow with it."

Looking down at the ground I try to compose myself. "Another vampire could be Elena, Lucy. That's besides the topic. We need to get started on this cure now. The meteor shower begins in an hour."

An hour later we're all standing in a circle. A larger circle of candles burning around us. Our hands are clasped as our gazes are locked on the five vials at our center. The tombstone and Qetsiyah's talisman beside them. We all feel as the first meteors start to flash across the sky, and we start chanting as one. The flames leap to life blazing perhaps a foot higher than they were previously. I can feel an electric tingle wash over me and I start chanting louder. As do the witches around me. We continue to chant until with a sudden whoosh the flames die. Opening my eyes I wave my hands and relight the flames. Turning my gaze back to the vials. They all lie in place, and I have no way of knowing if the spell worked or not. Looking at the other witches I can tell we're all apprehensive, but I stride forward and grab one of the vials from the ground.

My gaze instantly falls to my mother, who stands there fear showing plainly on her face. Walking towards her I hold the cure out in my hand. Her hand is shaking as she grabs it. Looking me in the eye she opens the seal and upends the contents. Her eyes roll back into her head and she falls to the ground. Anxiously I fall to my knees placing my fingers to her throat praying to feel a pulse. It seems like an eternity before her heart gives a stutter, and begins to beat steadily. Grinning I look to the others and nod my head knowing there are tears in my eyes. They all rush over and circle around my mom waiting for her to awaken. A short while later she groans and opens her eyes. Instantly her gaze latching onto me.

"Bonnie, it worked!" She croaks out. "I can feel it again. My magic, my heart."

Sitting up she pulls me into a crushing embrace, and I feel the tears slip out of my eyes. As I clutch her right back. Once our hug is over she makes rounds with the other witches. All of them hugging and congratulating themselves. Excusing myself I walk away from them, and I dial Stefan's phone number.

"Bonnie, is everything okay?" He asks picking up on the first ring.

Laughing to myself I nod even though he can't see me. "It worked Stefan. We created the cure. Look I need to get everyone down here, and make sure that Katherine somehow gets Silas alone to herself. Bringing up the cure in her own time her own way."

"Done, I'll see you soon." Stefan says hanging up.

Walking towards the other witches. I instruct them to meet me at my house. They all agree easily filtering out leaving me alone. Though it isn't long before Stefan shows up right after them. When he sees me, he blurs over kissing me quickly and passionately.

"Congrats, on getting your mom back." He murmurs wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I lean into him my arms looping around his waist. "There's an extra dose Stefan. If you want it. I made sure that there would be one for you."

"That still leaves one dose I can't quite figure out." He says ignoring my statement completely.

Stepping out of his arms I stare at the ground. I haven't told anyone this part of my plan. "I'm going to pretend to lower the veil again Stefan. When Silas thinks it's down he'll be more anxious to take it. But he won't believe it's actually lowered unless I'm dead."

"So what are you going to do?" He demands.

Sighing I wring my hands together. "I'm going to die. Except I'll have your blood in my system. No one can know, so that their reactions are real enough for Silas to believe. You're going to leave with my body and Jeremy. That way when I wake up there will be human blood, and the cure for me to take. One dose for Silas, one for Rebekah for her help, one for me, one for my mom, and one for you if you want it."

"I can't watch you kill yourself Bonnie. Even if I know you're coming back. What happens if Silas doesn't believe that it's dropped? There's going to be the slight problem of visible ghosts." Stefan hisses shaking his head.

I shake my head right back, having already thought about it. "I'm going to summon Rick's ghost. Using my magic to make him actually tangible. That one ghost who has a connection to all of us. Will be enough to convince Silas. With a little cutting of the lights here, and stopping my heart. He'll never know the difference."

"This better work Bonnie Bennet." Stefan mutters kissing me again this time more desperate than he ever has before. "You better come back to me."

I smile at him running a hand through his hair. "If all of this should clue you in on something, it's this Salvatore. For every face like yours, there's going to be one like mine eventually. You just might have to wait a bit. Till I come back you can hang with Caroline. Go to high school again."

"And fall over again?" Stefan asks his hand tracing my spine up and down.

Nodding my head I get on tip toe bringing my lips close to his. "Something like that."

He kisses me quickly moving away and biting his wrist. Holding it out his gaze never leaves mine as my mouth latches onto the wound. It's really strange drinking vampire blood conscious like this. Especially when said vampire's eyes are locked on mine making it feel really intimate. Pulling away I use my sleeve to wipe off any excess blood just as the others enter.

"Please tell me, you have a brilliant plan to stop Silas from raising hell." Rebekah says leading the pack followed by her brothers.

Moving towards the vials I toss her one. She catches it and stares at it confused. "That's for your troubles. We created another cure, and I've seen it work for myself."

"Thank you." Rebekah says staring at the cure in wonder.

"Just tell us what you need us for." Klaus mutters staring at Rebekah as if what she's thinking of doing is the dumbest thing he's ever heard.

Nodding I look at everyone gathered. Some friends other reluctant allies. "Right now Katherine has Silas alone. And is hopefully convincing him to take the cure for her. If he doesn't do it so that you can kill him. Then we go to plan b I'm going to lower the veil again. Hopefully making him take the cure. That doesn't work we're at plan c. Where I'm going to need you guys to distract long enough for me to regroup the witches and end him ourselves."

"How exactly would you and your little witch pack end him?" Damon asks giving me a gaze full of doubt.

My gaze is on Stefan when I say it. "By severing his natural link."

"You'd kill Stefan!" Elena screams tears gathering in her eyes. "Bonnie he's your friend how could you?"

I shut my eyes and look away from him. Opening them to give Elena a completely blank expression. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Where's Katherine and Silas?"

"She took him down to the quarry." Caroline answers staring at me equally shell shocked.

Nodding I refuse to look at Stefan. "Then that's where we're going."

Everyone starts to head out, but Stefan pulls me back as I pass him. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, that we'd sever Silas's link? If so then yes." I say daring to meet his gaze.

Stefan nods, and I can only see sad acceptance in his eyes. "If it comes to you needing to do it. Don't hesitate Bonnie."

"I won't." I whisper starting to walk away.

He grips my upper arm lightly his gaze searing into me- through me. "If it comes to that, I can't die without letting you know something." Pulling me into him he gives me the most passionate kiss of my life. When he pulls away my breathing is ragged, and my knees jelly. "I love you Bonnie Bennet."

I open my mouth to say it back, but we're interrupted by Rebekah's voice calling back. "I thought we had a job to do. Bonnie, can apologize for plan c later."

Looking up at Stefan I turn away and stride out of the cave. Feeling his eyes bore into my back the whole way. I can't believe what happened. Stefan said he loves me. Part of me feels like singing it out. Another part wonders how we'll tell everyone of our relationship. The final part wonders if we're even going to survive this night.

"Are we going to do this, or just stand around staring at me?" I snap not liking the attention of everyone when my emotions are so conflicted.

Instantly they all avert their eyes pretending to be preoccupied with something else.

"Well can you blame us?" Elena questions. "We aren't sure what exactly you want us to do right now."


	14. Selfish

Nodding my head I have to admit that, that is a legit concern. "Um, well I guess we just need to find out if Katherine has convinced Klaus or not. That kind of changes where we go from here."

"Does it even matter? It's not like Katherine has one of the vials with the cure in it." Damon says.

Stefan shakes his head. "Actually she does. I kind of dropped one off with her, when I went to get you guys."

"I guess someone should just call her then." Caroline says from where she's standing next to Klaus.

Elena rolls her eyes. "Yeah like who? It's no secret that none of us like Katherine. Silas will be suspicious if any of us call her."

"Oh fine I'll do it." Rebekah says pulling out her phone. At the look everyone sends her she shrugs. "What? I got her number while we held her captive in the diner." She sighs when just continue to stare at her. "I was bored, and in the mood for future harassing."

Considering that sounds more Rebekah's style we all nod and look away from her. My gaze finds Stefan, who is watching me. He grins slightly when my eyes his, and I have to bite my lip to keep from whispering how I feel to him. My feet digging slightly more into the dirt to stay where I am. His grin broadens as he notices my reactions to him. Rolling my eyes I avert my gaze instead landing on Caroline, who is smirking at me.

Strolling over she whispers almost silently. "You two are being so obvious right now."

"What?" I mutter back turning my head slightly to look at her.

Caroline clucks her tongue. "Tell someone who doesn't know Bonnie. You two are practically having eye sex. I'd say get a room, but for you that'd be old news. You're just lucky Elena is too busy swallowing Damon, and Jeremy is polishing his crossbow."

"Did I ever tell you, you have a gift when it comes to verbal descriptions." I whisper shaking my head at her.

She giggles. "It's a dark gift, but one that keeps me warm at night nonetheless."

"I bet I know someone willing to take over." I reply at her look rolling my eyes and continuing. "A certain British accent having, Original hybrid. One with a great taste in gowns."

Caroline frowns her gaze sweeping over Klaus. "His taste is fabulous, but he's evil. He's been our enemy for a long time."

"And now he's our ally. Funny how things and people change." I say laughing at her discomfort.

She chews on her lip before throwing her hands in the air. "Considering I may die to today, whatever! Learn from me!"

With determined strides she marches over to Klaus, grabs the back of his head, and kisses him fiercely. For the first time in some time, I bet the hybrid is surprised. His arms wrap around Caroline trapping her against him. Rebekah starts fake gagging stumbling away from him. Elijah smiles but turns his body in the other direction. Elena and Damon widen their eyes and start laughing. While Jeremy just shrugs and goes back to his crossbow. Caroline's words play through my mind repeatedly, and I have no doubt as to what she meant. She wants me to march over to Stefan and lay one on him just as she did with Klaus. My eyes meet Stefan, and I can see the tenseness in his frame that clues me in on how badly he wants to go to me. Clearly he's saying that it's my call. Whatever I decide he'll go with. I wonder how many people it could hurt. If I give in to my feelings. How Elena will feel, and how Jeremy will feel. Then again Elena told Damon she loved him while Stefan listened, she slept with Damon a day after they broke up, and she fell for Damon while she was with Stefan in the first place. Jeremy tricked Anna into giving him her blood. Jeremy cheated on me with a ghost. For a while before I found out, and then he continued to do it. They've both hurt people because they put themselves first. It's my turn to do it.

I acknowledge that two wrongs don't make a right, but if I day tonight I'm not going out bowing to Elena again. Maybe that's the Qetsiyah in me. Really I don't care. My eyes go back to Stefan, and I start walking forward. His lips lift into a huge smile, and he uses his vamp speed to close the distance between us. Our lips meet and I shut everyone out. He holds onto me tightly, I can almost pretend that he'll never let me go.

When we pull away, I know I can't stand by myself. I can barely even pant out, "I love you too."

Stefan grins pressing his lips to mine gently. This time when we pull apart I'm hyper aware of our surroundings. Everyone is staring at us in shock except for Caroline.

"Well I never expected that." Rebekah mutters shaking her head. "Exactly how did that even happen?"

Moving my head to look at her I grin slightly. "It's complicated, but don't you have a phone call to make?"

"Already happened. Apparently Silas didn't fall for it. He thinks Katherine is trying to trick him. Looks like we'll have to go with plan b. I'd call the witches if I were you. Just in case." Rebekah says.


	15. Plan B

"Can you get Katherine to bring Silas here?" I ask my focus on Rebekah since she seems to be the only one willing to make the call.

Elena makes a sound of distaste. "If we bring Silas here, won't he be a bit suspicious of our gathering?"

"That's why we make ourselves scarce. Hide and jump out and attack if necessary. Bonnie's smart enough to give us some sort of signal." Damon says to her.

He starts to tug her towards him, and she willingly goes with him. Elijah and Rebekah follow suit their heads bent together as they talk to each other. Caroline and Klaus seem to move as one disappearing into the night. Stefan gives me a small smile before blurring away leaving me alone. Though this doesn't last long before headlights shine bright, and a silver car parks right in front of me. Shielding my eyes from the glare I can barely make out Silas and Katherine getting out of a car.

Silas smiles at me as if we're old friends. "Bonnie, it's been awhile. Is this the first time you've actually left the house since I arrived?"

"What can I say? Psychopaths tend to keep me indoors." I reply dryly. "Look do you want me to lower the veil or not?"

He clucks his tongue shaking his at me. "All business then, lead the way Ms. Bennet."

It takes a lot in me to turn my back on Silas. I just have this feeling like he's just going to grab me and sink his fangs into my neck. We walk into the cave, and I use my hand to light the already assembled candles. Sinking down to ground I start to chant a spell to cut off the electricity in Mystic Falls. Then I start with the more difficult part. Instead of channeling Rick, I've decided to channel Qetsiyah. As my spirit once again leaves this world. I have a feeling like she'll be willing to come down for a visit. Especially if it helps her in getting her ultimate goal, Silas with her on the other side. I can feel the blood starting to leak out of nose as my heart rate gets more erratic. Speeding up, slowing, stopping, and then pumping again faintly. With a gasp I use the last of what I have left to bring Qetsiyah down here, and then everything fades to black.


	16. New World

Qetsiyah's POV

With a gasp I jolt upright. Looking left and right. I'm in a cave, and I can feel the dirt under me. My hands trail across the ground wondering in the feeling. This can't be right I haven't felt anything in ages. The last I remember I was watching my reincarnation try to trick Silas into taking the cure. I must admit her plan was sound, but what does this mean for me? Where am I? Why can I suddenly feel? Lifting my eyes from the ground I meet a light green gaze I know well.

"Silas?" I ask using my native tongue, not the strange one my reincarnation is fond of.

I never thought I would see the day that his skin pales, but it does. "Qetsiyah?"

"Where am I?" I'm still using my tongue, and I struggle to stand.

His frame is shaking, and I can see what appears to be fear in his eyes. "Mystic Falls."

"The year?" I question glaring at him wondering why he sounds like that.

He swallows his Adam's apple bobbing. "2013."

"What did she do?" I hiss out suddenly realizing what's happened.

I am not in my own body. Nor am I watching this as a spirit in my own form. I'm in my reincarnation's body, but what does that mean for her? Where is Bonnie Bennet?

Silas takes a hesitant step towards me. "She said she lowered the veil, is it true?"

Again I remember her plan, and I wonder if she did this on purpose. She drank…Stefan's blood so that she would come back a vampire. Perhaps she summoned me so that Silas would truly believe the veil is lowered. Meaning he'd take the cure, and kill himself. Stranding him away from Anya, righting the wrong we committed those years ago, and perhaps regaining my standing with the other witches.

"Yes, I'm not sure why I am here. Maybe I need to be here when you finally do, what should have been done before." I say keeping my tone even giving no hint that I am lying.

Silas nods and bends to pick up one of the vials containing the cure in it. With no hesitation he opens the vial and empties the contents. With a shaky breath he drops to the ground. His body arching as a groan escapes his lips. Minutes pass before he slowly opens his eyes and meets my gaze.

"It worked. I'm human again." Silas murmurs staring at his hand in wonder.

I walk towards him until I am right in front of him and crouch down. "How are you going to end your life?"

"Would you do it for me?" He questions giving me a pleading look.

My teeth dig into my bottom lip so deeply I taste blood. The pain is the only thing keeping me from laughing. Of course I will not kill him. I let go of my vendetta ages back. Him dying is only to right the wrong I committed. I am not responsible for the creation of vampires. Only partly responsible for the one who used to be in front of me. Besides I have a feeling one of Bonnie's friends will gladly end his life. I want no more blood on my hands. I already have Anya, and the whole line of Petrova doppelgangers to be blamed for. As if on cue all of her friends emerge from their various hiding spots. Stepping away I survey them all trying to see which one will do it. Except there is something changing, and I know I won't see Silas finally die. A scream of frustration escapes my throat as Bonnie shoves me out of her body back to the afterlife.


	17. A While

I have to stop fainting. Every time it seems to get harder to wake up. Opening my eyes I see Stefan leaning above me. My lips lift to smile at him, but instead I groan. My head is killing me. I can hear things I never could before. The flickering of a candle, Damon's voice clearly, the blood pouring out of Silas's body. The mention of the body sends hunger flaring from me. A sharp pain hits my gums, and I think my fangs have just descended. I forgot all about the craziness of the transition when I drank Stefan's blood knowing that I was going to turn. The cure will only work on an actual vampire meaning I have to drink human blood to complete the transition.

Stefan uses his hands to help me sit up rubbing small circles on my lower back. "I know it's disorienting Bonnie, but you have to focus. Focus on me, my voice, my touch, and only me. Block it all out."

Closing my eyes I do as Stefan said. Focusing on his hand on my back. His lips brushing my ear as he speaks. The slight smell of vervain that he gives off. Once I think I've focused enough I open my eyes again and turn to look at him.

"Am I sired to you?" I ask my voice sounding slightly raspy.

He frowns letting me know he never considered that happening. Honestly I didn't either. "It's possible, but you're going to take the cure. It won't matter."

"I don't know, I might stay this way. Just for a while." I mutter leaning against him.

He moves so that I'm staring into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I discovered that I'm a witch my powers have gotten me into all kinds of crappy situations. Sure I've helped a lot, but after what happened with Silas. Me being the only one with the power. Going dark. I could use an escape from my magic just for a little bit. Maybe take my college years to learn some more, and then take the cure. When I'm stable, and in control again." I explain imaging it all as I say it.

Stefan nods that smile on his lips. "That sounds smart. But for now we need to get some blood in you, or you won't live to see your dorm room."

Looking over his shoulder he motions for Jeremy to come over. Jeremy rushes over extending his arm towards me. Not meeting his gaze I shift forward, and place my mouth on his large forearm. That pain happens in my gums again, and then I lose control. My teeth sink into Jeremy's, and my mouth is flooded with the best taste I've ever enjoyed in my life. Hands pull me back, and I instantly detach myself from Jeremy's arm. He uses the bottom of his tank top to cover the wound.

Turning to look at Stefan I feel myself grinning. "That was incredible."

"It's not too bad." He mutters getting to his feet and pulling me up with him. Leaning down he whispers in my ear. "But I can think of something better."

Enhancing his point by biting gently on my earlobe. Biting my lip to cover my smile I bump his hip with mine knocking him a couple steps back. Turning away from him I look at everyone else. Silas's body lies abandoned. A large hole in the middle of his chest. His heart right next to his body. Caroline and Klaus are making out near the entrance. Elijah and Katherine are talking. Rebekah is on her phone talking to Matt from the sounds of it. Apologizing for leaving him in Prague or something. Damon and Elena are hugging a few kisses passing between them. While Jeremy is now on his phone too. Talking to April Young? Huh, I didn't even know they were friends.

Turning back to Stefan I find him already looking at me smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if you could handle this. All of this." He says taking one step towards me.

Putting my hands on my hips I raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by all of this?"

"Well let's see. Your best friends are vampires. Their best friends are vampires. Your boyfriend is a vampire. And if things keep happening with Rebekah Matt will be one too. You honestly think you could give up immortality?" Stefan asks grabbing my hands and intertwining them with his.

I shrug as best as I can. "All I know is that for right now. I can't give up you. Not being with my best friends. Or the perks that being a vampire is offering right now. In a couple years maybe. But for right now I'm set."

Stefan just smiles and leans down pressing our lips together. With ferocity I'm sure I never saw once as a human. For right being a vampire really is looking like the way to go. Sure I'll miss my magic, and in a few years I'll probably want it back. But for right now I'm just a teenager. I might as well enjoy it a while.


End file.
